Sly
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Crack! RukaxYuusei. Unos días antes de la boda de Yuusei con Aki, una adolescente Ruka decide plantearle a Yuusei sus sentimientos por él, sin saber las catastróficas consecuencias, como una amistad destruída. One Shot.


**Sly  
Capítulo único**

El enorme garage de la relojería "Poppo Time" se encontraba aparentemente vacío, debido a que la mayoría de sus habitantes se habían ido a presenciar un Riding Duel, como sin querer, para dejar a solas a Yuusei, que en pocos días se convertiría en esposo de Aki y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y ¿por qué no? alejarse de las burlas de sus amigos sobre su compromiso. Ya estaba harto de que le tomaran el pelo, era lo suficientemente embarazoso como para además Crow se metiera con él y Aki cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, canturreando infantilmente "Yuusei y Aki, sentados en una banca, besándose...".

Por eso, el estar solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con su primer amor, su D-wheel rojo escarlata, le confería mucha paz. Arreglaba aquí y allá, mejorando las partes y el motor, como cualquier día, como si no estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina su boda y una nueva vida, dado que tenía cierto miedo a pensar en eso porque según Jack y Crow, que seguían solteros -y muy orgullosos de ello- casarse era como perder la libertad.

De todos modos, a ellos qué les importaba, pensó en un arrebato de ira y el carmín coloreó sus mejillas, él amaba a Aki, punto y final, si se reían no les iba a hacer caso.

En ese preciso momento se oyó una risita e ignorando su promesa, se incoporó irritado.

—¿No me pueden dejar en paz un momento? -pidió a gritos, sin ver que la que se había reido había sido Ruka, quien lo espiaba y se reía de su sonrojo infantil.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte -aseguró la adolescente, dándose media vuelta.

—Espera, Ruka -llamó Yuusei, apenado por su comportamiento- Pasa si quieres, lamento gritarte, es que he estado de mal humor, ya sabes...

—La boda -completó ella, con un matiz triste en la voz que él no pudo notar- Sí, te comprendo, de eso mismo quería hablarte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasó esta vez? -ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a las excentricidades de Aki en cuanto a ese punto, como por ejemplo, casarse en el puente Daedalus y demás, pero si Ruka le salía con otra...

La muchacha no supo ni cómo empezar, estaba un poco atontada, debido a que Yuusei, tan confianzudo que era, llevaba los brazos descubiertos llenos de manchas y la cara cubierta de hollín, lo que conseguía distraerla, pues sabía que debajo de toda esa suciedad estaba el hombre al cual amaba. Y se acobardó aún más cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pues ¿qué se debería de decir a un amigo para que éste no se casara con el amor de su vida?

—Bueno, en realidad no era eso -se reprendió mentalmente por haberse echado para atrás- Quizá sea mejor para otra ocasión, cuando estés menos ocupado.

—A mí no me engañas -frunció el ceño el hombre- Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que te pasa algo.

La chica maldeció para sus adentros, era cierto, él podía leerla con mucha facilidad, pero no tanta como para descubrir lo que sentía por él.

—Espera -se distrajo él y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, pasando por su lado- Debería cambiarme. Ven, quizá quieras tomar algo.

Ella lo siguió con el corazón palpitándole ruidosamente, amenazando con salirse de su lugar, pero como siempre Yuusei no parecía notarlo. Él entró en su habitación y dejó a Ruka esperándolo en el sofá, se podía oír como éste arrojaba prendas y se ponía otras más limpias, además de algunas malas palabras al ver el desorden de Crow en el pasillo.

La risa cantarina de Ruka logró hacerlo regresar y se apenó mucho de lo que ella había oído en cuanto ésta le explicó.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? -preguntó, sentándose a una distancia prudente de su amiga, frente a su computador.

—No sé ni cómo empezar -admitió y tras unos segundos, le dio valor el que Yuusei siguiera mirándola a los ojos- Verás, creo que me gusta alguien.

—¿De verdad? -inquirió el ojiazul con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—_Que eres tú_ -pensó ella, pero por supuesto no lo dijo- Es que este chico, bueno, es algo serio y me da miedo decirle -agregó rezando porque se diera cuenta de que lo describía a él y le correspondiera.

Los pasos de Aki apenas resonaron en las escaleras, estaba muy pendiente de la conversación, debido a que ella sí se daba cuenta de a quién se refería Ruka. Había hecho bien en regresarse a ver a Yuusei.

—Además, es un duelista muy respetable y es mayor que yo -la voz le temblaba cada vez más, ¿cómo no podía notar Yuusei que se refería a él?

—Mmmmmm -logró musitar éste con cierto recelo.

—Me gusta mucho, quisiera estar con él -añadió a la desesperada- ¿No podrías ayudarme?

—Primero necesito saber quién es Ruka -dijo, tamborileando distraídamente sobre la mesa.

En ese momento Aki irrumpió en la habitación, dejándola súbitamente helada, como si cualquier sensación de esperanza y calidez se esfumara, dejando a Ruka mojada y sola, presa del pánico al pensar en cuánto había oído y descubierto su "amiga".

—Yo lo sé -sonrió la pelirroja y le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser cariñosa a la muchacha- Es Sly.

El rostro de Yuusei se quedó estupefacto por segundos, con los ojos azules clavados en el semblante de Ruka, que parecía buscar que se la tragase la tierra.

—Sí -admitió la chica de ojos color ambar- Es Sly.

¿Qué más podía decir? Había perdido. Debía alejarse de él y olvidar, quizá hasta con el mismo Sly que ya le había pedido una cita. Debía dejarlo ir, poner cara feliz en la boda y seguir adelante._ Debía pero no podía_.

—Quizá no debí decirte esto, Yuusei-san -lloriqueó- Lo siento, nos vemos en la boda.

—Nos vemos -se despidió Aki y después se encaramó en la silla de Yuusei para besarlo.

Éste le respondió, porque la amaba, pero Ruka había dejado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

¿De verdad era Sly?

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Otro crack por el 10 aniversario de YGO, éste es el cuarto fanfic que subo, aún quedan seis, y ya no serán crack lo prometo o casi lo prometo, el siguiente es posible sea un Aki x Yuusei. Anyway, gracias por leer y nuevamente espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció, saludos.

Ja ne!


End file.
